muafandomcom-20200215-history
Luke Cage
Luke Cage is a superhero in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance and Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2. He is also Married to Jessica Jones. Luke Cage is a powerful fighter who uses chains and super strength to subdue his foes. He was often paired in comics with Iron Fist who did not appear in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance but does appear in 2 (Marvel: Ultimate Alliance = Strike Hero (stats at level 30) Character History Carl Lucas was born and raised in Harlem, New York on August, 26th 1976. He spent most of his youth in a gang called the Rivals with his friend Willis Stryker, who also turns out to be his stepbrother fights the rival gang the Diablos and commits petty crimes, often on the behalf of deformed mobster Sonny "Hammer" Caputo. In and out of juvenile homes throughout his teens, Lucas dreams of becoming a major New York racketeer until he finally realizes how his actions are hurting his family. He seeks to better himself as an adult by finding legitimate employment. Meanwhile, Stryker rises through the ranks of crime, but the two men remain friends. When Stryker's activities anger the Maggia crime syndicate, he is badly beaten in a mob hit, saved only by Lucas's intervention. When Stryker's girlfriend, Reva Connors, breaks up with him in fear of his violent work, she seeks solace with Lucas. Stryker is convinced that Lucas is responsible for the breakup, so he plants heroin in Lucas's apartment and tips off the police. Lucas is arrested and sent to prison where contact with his family is sparse due to the resentment of his brother James Jr., who intercepts Lucas's letters to their father James and eventually leads each to believe the other is dead. Lucas is consumed by rage over Stryker's betrayal and his father's supposed death, engaging in frequent brawls and escape attempts. Eventually transferred to Seagate Prison off the coast of Georgia, he becomes the favorite target of racist corrections officer Albert "Billy Bob" Rackham, whose sadistic brutality ultimately leads to a demotion that he blames on Lucas. Research scientist Dr. Noah Burstein recruits Lucas as a volunteer for a cellular regeneration experiment based on a variant of the Super-Soldier process he had previously used to empower Warhawk. Burstein immerses Lucas in an electrical field conducted by an organic chemical compound; then he leaves Lucas unattended, Rackham alters the experiment's controls, hoping to maim or kill Lucas. Lucas' treatment is accelerated past its intended limits, inducing body-wide enhancements that give him superhuman strength and durability. He uses his new power to escape Seagate and makes his way back to New York, where a chance encounter with criminals inspires him to use his new powers for profit. Adopting the alias Luke Cage and donning a distinctive costume, he launches a career as a Hero for Hire, helping anyone who can meet his price. He soon establishes an office above Times Square's Gem Theater, where he befriends film student D. W. Griffith. Burstein, aware of his friend's innocence, also relocates to New York and opens a medical clinic, assisted by Dr. Claire Temple, whom Cage begins dating. Although Cage is content to battle strictly conventional criminals, he soon learns that New York is hardly the place to do so. Stryker himself has become a Maggia agent known as Diamondback and dies battling Cage. Through the years not only has he encountered Diamondback but also fought other superpowered criminals and villains like Cottonmouth, Bushmaster, Shades, Black Mariah, Comanche, Nightshade and Tombstone. He made allies that would become members of his heroes for hire like Iron Fist, who he later becomes his best friend and closest ally, Former Harlem Detective, Misty Knight, and martial artist/swordswoman Colleen Wing. He later becomes a member of the Ultimate Alliance but some of the Heroes for Hire were not seen assisting him alongside the some of his new allies. Marvel: Ultimate Alliance: Story When Doctor Doom and his Masters of Evil attempted to steal Odin's powers to rule the world, Luke Cage joined the Ultimate Alliance and helped to bring down Doctor Doom's armies and stop his plans. Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2: Story One year later, Luke Cage joined his fellow heroes on an unsanctioned attack on Latveria led by Nick Fury. Luke donned a new costume that was black and yellow in color. He was a member of Bravo Squad. Sometime later Tony Stark would try to hire Luke Cage as a Security Officer at Stark Industries. In the wake of the Civil War, Luke Cage joined Captain America's resistance movement and served as Cap's second-in-command, He is one of the six characters whos faction allegiance cannot be changed and helped organize multiple attacks on Pro-Registration targets such as the Prison Convoy and Negative Zone prison. When the Fold started to take control of the world, Cage stayed with the Ultimate Alliance to battle the new foe, eventually defeating it. = Marvel: Ultimate Alliance: Stats = Strike hero (Stats at level 30) : Body: 22 : Focus: 14 : Strike: 39 Powers * Jab (Melee) : A powerful melee punch * Chain Strike (Special) : Quick forward chain swipe; can hit several enemies popping them up * Block Party (Radial) : Luke pounds the ground with his fists damaging enemies in an increasing radius * Hammer Toss (Radial) : Grab nearby victims swinging them around and throwing them on release * Drill Bit (Radial) : Leap into the air and drill into the ground damaging and knocking back nearby enemies * Rebound (Boost) : Causes all nearby enemies to attack Luke for the duration of the boost. Reduces damage taken and reflects all projectiles back at the attackers * Street Smart (Boost) : Raises max health and striking stats for a time * Sweet Christmas (Xtreme) : Leap into the air and slam into the ground causing massive physical damage. Also, increases SHIELD credit drops for enemies defeated during an attack sequence Costumes * New Avengers : A casual outfit consisting of a tight black T-shirt, khaki suit pants, a belt buckled around the waist, a chain necklace, and black sunglasses. : Health Regen - Increases health regeneration : Max Energy - Increases maximum energy * Hero for Hire : Luke Cage's retro '70s-esque blaxploitation outfit, consisting of an unbuttoned yellow disco shirt, a silver tiara and wristbands, black jeans, yellow cuffed boots, and a chain affixed around the waist like a belt. : Critical Strike - Increases critical strike chance : Power Damage - Increases the damage from powers * Street : Luke Cage's street outfit consisting of a white tank top, blue denim jeans, a black knit cap, a belt buckled around the waist, and black sunglasses. : Melee Damage - Increases melee damage : All Resistances - Increases all resistances * Modern : An outfit consisting of a leather jacket with a red T-shirt underneath, blue denim jeans, silver wristbands and ankle-bands, black sunglasses, a silver belt, and a necklace. : Max Health - Increases maximum health : Power Damage - Increases the damage from powers Teams * Bad to the Bone * Bruisers * Defenders * Marvel Knights * New Avengers * New Fantastic Four Conversations * Black Widow (minor) * Arcade * Wrecking Crew Trivia * He is heavily a melee character and his powers include super strength and chain-related attacks. * A simulation disk has Cage fighting Ultron in S.H.I.E.L.D.´s Omega Base * He is one of the many characters to appear in every game as a playable character alongside Captain America, Spider-Man, Wolverine, Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Blade, Luke Cage, Storm, Daredevil, Ms. Marvel, The Fantastic Four, Venom, Magneto, and Black Panther. Category:Anti-Registration Category:Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Category:Strike heroes Category:Heroes Category:New Avengers Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Characters from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Category:Characters from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 Category:Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 Category:Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 Category:Characters from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 Category:Bravo Team Category:Defenders Category:Bad to the Bone heroes